catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosevine
Rosevine is a pretty black she-cat with a brown muzzle, a brown underbelly, brown paws, a brown tail, and glowing golden eyes. History :Rosevine is a warrior of WindClan, mentor to Sagepaw. :She loves hunting out on the moor, and often volunteers for extra patrols. :When Brackenstorm, a former ThunderClan warrior, joins WindClan, she doesn't mind, and welcomes him. :One night, she meets a ShadowClan tom called Riverfang on the border. She is quite taken by him, but she doesn't show it, and she pushes away the thought of meeting him again. But he insists that they see each other again sometime, so she gives in and agrees to meet him the next night. :When that time came, Rosevine hurries to the border, eager to see Riverfang. Inside, she knows that she is breaking the warrior code, but she knew that they would never get too serious, and she just wanted to see him one last time. :They have a very good time together that night, growing close very fast. Rosevine is devastated when it is time to say goodbye, and she reluctantly leaves, but first agrees to meet with him again. :Rosevine finds it hard to fully concentrate on patrols, and has trouble focusing during a training session with Sagepaw. When Swiftflight asks her if something was wrong, she hastily replies that she just didn't get enough sleep the previous night, which, to her credit, was true. :She is ecstatic to see Riverfang again, and the two have fun together that night. :Over the next quarter moon, Rosevine starts to realize that she loves Riverfang, and is very troubled by this, having promised herself that they wouldn't get too serious. :The next time she sees him, she seems a bit reluctant to get too close, and he asks if something was wrong. Rosevine admits to him that she loves him, but distressed because she knew she was breaking the warrior code by doing so. Riverfang confesses that he loves her as well. Rosevine then realizes that her love for Riverfang was even more important than the warrior code, and knows that it is worth the consequences to be with him. The two become mates that night, and Roesvine returns to camp very happy. :Over the course of the next moon or so, Rosevine learns that she is expecting Riverfang's kits. Delighted, she tells him this at the next gathering, and the young couple are very happy. Sagepaw also receives her warrior name, Sagefern. Rosevine is very proud of her apprentice. :Rosevine finds it harder and harder to find time to get out of camp and see him after she moves into the nursery, for she is being looked after by the queens in the nursery. She worries that he might think she didn't want to be with him anymore. :During Leaf Bare, a rogue named Scrappy brings his niece and nephew into the camp, asking Cloudstar if they could join. Cloudstar tells him that they couldn't spare any more prey, but when she hears that Silver and Sneer didn't have a home anymore, and that they were off their mother's milk, she agrees to let them stay. She tells Sneer that he could come back early in Green Leaf, and then they could talk about him joining. Rosevine watches quietly from the nursery, hoping that she would get to take care of the two kits until they were apprenticed. :Cloudstar calls the Clan together, announcing the kits' arrival. She gives them each a Clan name, Silverkit and Sneerkit. Cloudstar tells her after the ceremony that she could care for Silverkit and Sneerkit. :When Silverkit first comes into the nursery, Rosevine greets her warmly, and tells her that she would be taking care of her. :The next day, she goes outside to sun herself. Spottail, a tortoiseshell queen who was also expecting kits, comes out of the nursery and the two talk for a while. When Spottail goes back into the nursery, Breezestorm comes over to talk to her, and greets her. Rosevine makes conversation with him well, but he soon asks who the father of her kits was. Rosevine remembers the story that she and Riverfang came up with if someone ever asked her that. She told him shortly that she and her mate were no longer together, and that she didn't like to talk about him. She hurriedly switches the subject to Silverkit and Sneerkit, and Breezestorm doesn't mention it again. He offers to help her take care of Silverkit and Sneerkit, and just as he asked, Rosevine scented Riverfang outside the camp. She hastily told him that she would love that, and excused herself to go use the dirt tunnel. :She runs outside and begins to call his name softly. He responds, and she tells him to follow her to the Horseplace, which was neutral territory. :Once there, she runs over and presses against him, covering him in licks. Riverfang purrs and nuzzles her, and asks where she had been. She tells him that the older queens were watching her like a hawk, and that it was difficult for her to get out of camp alone. He asks her if anyone had found out about himself being her mate, and she tells him that she had been lucky, and no one had ever suspected it. She asks him the same, and he tells her that it seemed like Darkstrike knew. Rosevine is worried at first, but Riverfang reassures her that they both needed somebody to trust about it. :He tells her that he had seen her and Breezestorm talking in the camp, and that Breezestorm seemed to really like her. Rosevine brushes this off instantly, telling him that Breezestorm had feelings for Shadowfeather. She asks if he was worried about it, and that he could always tell her if he was. He insists that he wasn't, and the two sit together for a while before returning to camp. :When Rosevine goes into labor, Branchpaw and Mistshine come to Rosevine's aid. Rosevine is distracted through it all, because she swears that she can smell Riverfang. :At last, Rosevine gives birth to four healthy kits. Mistshine and Branchpaw leave to give her some privacy, and Rosevine thanks them before they go. After the two leave, Riverfang turns up, having been hiding in the corners of the nursery. He runs over to her, and she is delighted to see him. He sits down beside her, and together they name their new children: Opalkit, Cedarkit, Leafkit, and Shadekit. They both notice with slight unease that Shadekit greatly resembles Riverfang, but both are reassured that it would be alright. :When Rosevine wakes up the next morning, her mate is gone. :The first of Rosevine's litter to open their eyes are Cedarkit and Leafkit, and both are lively and mischevious. Rosevine tries to keep an eye on Cedarkit, but he manages to get away with things like putting spiders in Redkit's and Sandkit's nest. Rosevine scolds him, but she knows that he has a good heart, and he's just having fun with them. :She begins to notice that Shadekit is mute, and can't speak. She often talks to her daughter, and reassures her that she would be one of the greatest warriors in the Clan. :One night while her kits are asleep, Breezestorm visits her. She puts her guard up, and gives him a stiff greeting. Breezestorm points out that Shadekit looks much like Riverfang, and Rosevine snarls, telling him that it would be fine. Breezestorm begins lying about Riverfang, telling her that he was running off with some rogue named Whisper. Angry with Breezestorm, she tells him to leave. :The next morning, she wakes up to find that Leafkit had gone missing. Frantic, Rosevine rouses the other queens, and soon Cloudstar is notified. Cloudstar puts together a search patrol consisting of her, Swiftflight, Midnight, Mistshine, and Rabbit-tail. :Rosevine watches them go, still worried and uneasy. :When the patrol returns, Rosevine sees that Midnight is carrying Leafkit, who looked dirty and tired, but unharmed. Rosevine embraces her, and covers her in licks. Leafkit happily tells Rosevine that she had been carried home by a "tweester", and for a horryifying moment Rosevine thinks that Leafkit had been caught in a tornado. Midnight hastily intervenes, telling Rosevine that a rogue named Twister had rescued her and brought her to WindClan territory. :Leafkit is very curious about tornados, and while Rosevine bathes her clean, she asks many questions about them. Rosevine tries to tell Leafkit that tornados were dangerous, but Leafkit remains curious, and determined to see one. :That night, Rosevine slips out of the nursery to see Riverfang, and finds him at Horseplace. She confesses her fears about Breezestorm, worrying that he might be a threat to their kits. Riverfang observes that he might just be jealous, but Rosevine isn't so sure, because she thought that Breezestorm had feelings for Shadowfeather. :She asks about Whisper, and Riverfang uneasily tells her that he had liked a rogue named Whisper, but it had been before he and Rosevine met. Rosevine is relieved, and licks his cheek, saying that she trusted him. They say their goodbyes, and she returns to the WindClan camp. :When she comes back, she finds her son in tears, and Breezestorm arguing with Leafkit. She runs over to see what had happened, and Cedarkit and Leafkit hurry over to her, and bury themselves in her fur. Cedarkit tells Rosevine that Breezestorm had said she didn't love them anymore, and Rosevine tells Cedarkit to never listen to Breezestorm. He promises, and she curls up in her nest around her kits. :The next day, Rosevine finds that Cedarkit had gone missing. Worried, she tells the rest of the Clan, and goes searching by herself. When she reaches the moorland, she sees Branchpaw and Cedarkit talking further down the hill. Quite relieved, Rosevine ran forward, and thanked Branchpaw for looking after him. Cedarkit complains, saying that he wanted to see the "friend" that Rosevine had snuck out to see the previous day. Rosevine grows uneasy, and tells him that perhaps someday he could see her friend. Cedarkit asks if Breezestorm was their father, and Rosevine hastily replies that he was not. Branchpaw pricks his ears, and asks if the father of her kits was Riverfang. Rosevine is very shocked, and nervously confirms this. Branchpaw tells her that he smelled their scents at Horse place, and that was how he had found out. Cedarkit asks if Riverfang was in WindClan, and Rosevine tells him that he belonged to a different Clan, but loved Cedarkit and his siblings with all his heart. Cedarkit doesn't seem bothered by the fact that he is half Clan, and says that he loves Riverfang with all his heart. :It turns out that Shadekit had followed her mother, and Rosevine is surprised when she turns around to see her sitting behind her. Rosevine beckons Shadekit foward, and Branchpaw tells her that it was time he got going. Rosevine turns around to take them back to camp, but changed her mind, asking if Shadekit and Cedarkit wanted to see the lake. Excited, Cedarkit and Shadekit reply yes. Rosevine takes them down to the lake's shore, and watches them play in the shallow end of the water. :Rosevine becomes very proud of her kits when they are apprenticed. Images Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Riverfang:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Son: :Cedarpelt:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Daughters: :Opalshine:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living :Shaderiver:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living :Leaffall:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Grandsons: :Finchkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living :Mudkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living Granddaughters: :Foxkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living :Moonkit:Revealed in the WindClan Camp, August 16th, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Warrior Category:WindClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Living Characters Category:Snow's Characters Category:To Be Deleted